


Don't Forget to Look

by sorryimpriscilla



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A Choice with No Regrets, Anal, I made Eren top, M/M, Public Sex, Smut, car, ereri, getting caught, im not kidding, some good anal, winks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryimpriscilla/pseuds/sorryimpriscilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Ereri AU<br/>Public car smut because why not. Also they spot a lovely family, and they certainly didn't forget to look. <br/>Eren tops</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget to Look

**Author's Note:**

> I mean   
> I've never really done Eren topping  
> But im open to new experiences

"Do you like that?" Eren purred, holding Levi's hips at an angle that guaranteed him to hit his prostate over and over again. Levi choked out his moans desperately, unable to hold his voice back from the sweet abuse. 

"You... fucking... bra-" Levi shrieked loudly before he could finish his sentence. Eren had slammed him down on his lap, his dick reaching farther into his ass than he knew was possible. The pain was irresistible, falling victim to helpless shudders and violently trembling at the sensation. 

"I'm a what?" Eren asked between pants. 

"A brat" Levi hissed, attempting to catch his breath. Eren was still awfully deep inside of him. 

"That's not nice Levi..." Eren trailed off, pulling the lever on his right and reclining back into the lowering seat, bringing Levi down along with him. "In this situation, should you really be talking to me like that?" and he thrust his hips up. 

Levi shrieked, the hot throbbing cock traveling into his ass. He was so overwhelmed by the torture that he swore some stars were beginning to shine all over his view. He fell over, supporting himself with his arms straightened out, Eren underneath him. He briefly saw Eren grin evily, but then clenched his eyes shut as Eren sadistically slammed Levi onto his hips, thrusting himself upwards to greet the older mans bottom, a loud slapping noise being created by the force. 

"Fuck!" Levi yelled, quivering at the stings of pain that were springing all around his lower half. He tightened his hands into fists, awaiting for the next shock of ecstasy. 

"Seeing you like this is really fucking hot" Eren told Levi, examining the shorter man,s face above his. He flexed his abs, leaning up to crush his lips onto Levi's. He attempted to force his tongue into Levi's mouth, which didn't take long due to his superior energy. Levi only helplessly shuddered as Eren ran his tongue over the sensitive parts of his mouth. 

It seemed that as each second passed by, Eren's cock grew bigger, taking up more space in Levi's glorious ass.

The kiss was broken rather quickly, Eren needing some space to carry out his pleasureful deeds. 

Gracefully, he lifted Levi up by his waist, feeling him tense up as his cock slid out of the throbbing asshole. 

They stayed like this for awhile, recovering from their fast breaths and preparing themselves for another round. 

It was Eren who initiated the movements, beginning to thrust his hips up and sliding himself back into Levi. Levi response in a few seconds, starting to bounce down whenever Eren thrusted up. Teamwork. 

They were still widely horny, their low stamina being the only thing that hindered them from going at it like two sexually deprived rabbits. Besides, too much movement would surely attract attention to their car. After all, they were only in the middle of a large and crowded Costco parking lot. 

"Shit" Levi mumbled, breaking the silence. Eren replied by thrusting up faster, his thighs beginning to burn from the exertion of energy. 

Gradually, they increased their speed, both men cursing and repeating each others names loudly. 

Levi was getting quite in the moment too, being unable to hold back the sweet pronunciation of Eren's name roll off of his tongue like the beads of sweat traveling down his face. He widened his eyes open from being in a pleasureful dark paradise, when he spotted a family approaching in one of the cars side mirrors. 

"Shit" he spoke, leaning down upon Eren and ignoring the stings in his ass to conceal himself. Eren was confused for a moment, but soon also spotted the family. 

"Embarrassed, Levi?" He mocked, starring at his lovers flustered face. 

"Shut the fuck up" Levi grumbled, placing a hand over Eren's mouth and keeping watch of the people. Eren frowned at the attitude, but soon a cunning idea crept into his head. 

Without hesitation, he sprung up, placing his hands on Levi's waist with a strong grip while Levi was stunned by the sudden movement. He flipped him over, and positioned him to face the drivers seat window. Before Levi could retaliate, he thrust hard into him, causing the surprised man to bump his head into the glass. 

Levi wanted to shout in pleasure, but he bit his tongue and instead noticed the family beginning to notice the car.

"E-ren! Stop!" Levi pleaded, but the only response he received were faster and harder thumps into his ass. He salivated uncontrollably, sweet ecstasy beginning to set all over his body.

"The people" he caught himself hissing, groaning weakly as he felt himself being pushed to his limit. The parents of the kids walked closer, it seemed like their car was the one next to Levi and Eren's. Levi dropped his head, hopelessly accepting the fate of being seen by the innocent family. 

A chill traveled down his lower back, and he noticed Eren's fast and loud pants. He was going over the edge. 

Levi moaned desperately, feeling guilt for the sight that the people would see. A red tint stained the apples of his cheeks. 

"Let them hear you" Eren muttered, grabbing Levi's ass and ramming it harder into his cock, digging deeper into of him. 

Levi clenched his teeth, a familiar knot began to form in his lower stomach. 

"Let them hear how good I'm fucking you" Eren grunted, though this time he felt Levi tremble, and he figured that he had grazed the prostate with his cock. 

Levi looked out the glass, the parents finally laying their eyes on the window, and then to them. The kids must have disobeyed them, because they also saw the sight of Levi's hot and sweaty faced being pushed into the glass. 

The abuse ring done to him was too much, and before he knew it, he unconsciously opened his mouth and let out a huge whine, panting "Eren" as he finally came. He felt Eren's cum spread and squash up his ass. 

The next few minutes were unrecognizable, both of them only focusing on retaining their breaths. 

Levi hazily glanced out the window, but saw no car. What a sight it must've been for the kids. He turned back to see Eren, and found him collapsed on the seat, sleeping. "Fuck you" Levi muttered, attempting to clean some cum that had spewed onto the car seat. He decided to bear with it for the sake of him and his exhausted body. His asshole throbbed painfully. 

"That's a problem for tomorrow" he told himself, collapsing next to Eren and falling into a very needed sleep.


End file.
